Tahlimil Promised to the Blade
by Caelistis.Rydraline
Summary: A sort of 'happy reunion' type story. A sequel to 'Estel'amin. My Hope'. Anwen's reunion with Xan. For SanyaBG, seeing as she's the one who requested it.  .


Mmkay. Couple notes here:

First of all, this is basically a 'happy reunion' type story (and second to Estel'amin, My Hope) based on Kulyok's AMAZING BGII Xan mod, and the NPC project on Gibberlings Three.

Second, because I know it was confusing last time, the italicised portions are the present. Standard parts are flashbacks. It's weird, I know, but to me, the 'present' bits needed a bit of a surreal feeling to them. Alors, they became italicised.

On we go. ^.^

OoOoOoOoO

_The solar stood before us, awaiting my answer, her soft golden light playing over everything. Melissan lay to the side, glaring defiantly up at me as she clutched at one of her more severe wounds. My gaze was fixed upon the solar, though; she wasn't something I could ignore. Her light seemed to bring a warmth with it, chasing away the dead air of the eerie realm we stood in. When I looked at it, and nothing else, it pushed everything else away, all my pain soothed. Part of me wanted to stay with that light forever. Part of me really did want to just forget. And that had made my decision._

_"Get rid of it."_

OoO

Jaheira sits beside me, neither of us speaking. If it were anyone but her I would leave. But I know she won't try to talk about what happened, or try to comfort me. She knows exactly how little it would mean to me. She went through this already. And I don't know how she got past this pain.

OoO

_The solar's magic surrounded me, soaking into my skin, curling around the broken pieces inside me. Giving me hope. I closed my eyes, wanting nothing but the feeling of the warm, golden magic in my mind._

_The feeling became more intense, and the oppressive atmosphere of the throne of Bhaal disappeared, changing into something else._

OoO

The dust and heat of Amkethran is new to me, and not exactly pleasant. I walk at the head of our party, for once, as we trudge across the inhospitably dry landscape. The others are chatting behind me, the sound grating on my nerves. How can they possibly be so happy? I remind myself firmly that Xan and I were always quiet. That had to be why the others seemed to have forgotten already that he was gone. It wasn't something I could do.

OoO

_I kept my eyes shut, fearing that opening them would dispel the surroundings I could feel around me. Soft wind played with my hair, carrying the scent of the forest, and I could hear the tiny splashes of a creek nearby. The world seemed calm and perfect; something I hadn't felt for so long._

OoO

I see Jaheira outside, walking with Imoen. From the look on their faces I can tell they're talking about me. I don't really know if I care. We _all_ thought I was stronger than this.

Pulling the curtains closed, I walk to the small table in the corner of my room. I trail my fingers over the hilt of the faded moonblade that rests there, my hand coming to rest on the book that sits beside it.

I've read his journal so many times now, grasping desperately at the memory of him that lies within the pages.

OoO

"_Anwen?" My breath caught in my throat as I heard his voice. What had been a pleasant respite now seemed cruel. It couldn't be him. No matter how much I wanted it to be._

_Warm arms wrapped around me, and soft material pressed against my face. I leaned into the familiar embrace, both loving and hating whatever was creating what had to be a dream._

OoO

"Please_. _Let me _wake up_." I pull myself more tightly into a ball on the bed, my harsh whisper the only real desire I have. Another sob shakes my body, and I reach out, pulling Xan's cloak to me once again. His scent has faded completely, now.

I bury my face in the soft material, my mind screaming, pleading. This was a nightmare. An endless nightmare.

"_Please?_"

OoO

_"I don't want to wake up," I whispered, tears spilling from my tightly closed eyes. "Please let me stay." I didn't even know who I was pleading with. But if this was a dream, I would gladly sleep forever._

_"This isn't a dream," he replied softly. He released me, cool fingers sliding under my chin to tilt my face up. "I promise, estel'amin."_

_I took a shaky breath, my hands reaching up to wrap around his, as I forced myself to open my eyes._

_Xan's face was inches away from my own, concern written clearly on his features. I waited, barely breathing, expecting everything to dissolve around me any second. He rested his forehead on mine, his free hand coming up to stroke my hair._

_"Anwen. How I've missed you."_

**OoOoOoOoO**

Well, that's the end. I hope it worked out. I rather prefer the first one, but I think it's because the happy flashbacks were easier to write. Ah well. I couldn't quite get the same contrast between the past and present, much to my chagrin. -_- And I do hope that sticking the name in there didn't ruin it. I didn't want to, but it seemed necessary. Anwen is a Welsh name, meaning 'white, fair, beautiful'. Welsh seems very elven to me. There are a fair few similarities in the two languages that I've noticed, for one thing. ^.^

Anyway, I've rambled long enough. And before you go, do take a look at this lovely, glittery, amazing net. It's a thing of beauty, wouldn't you say? Made by the elves, you know. Doesn't it make you want to leave a review? I think it might. ^.^ Seriously, though, reviews would be brilliant.

Yours 'till death,

Caelistis.


End file.
